Happy Birthday, Love.
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Hikari's boyfriend has broken up with her on her birthday and she runs into a friend from the past.. (Kekari)


Author's Notes: Hi.

This is a Kekari. 

Hikari ran from her apartment into the street with tears running down her cheeks. 

Her boyfriend of three years had just broken up with her, and to make matters worse, it was her 22nd birthday. 

Not looking, or caring where she was going, Hikari ran directly into the arms of a young man with dark hair and navy blue eyes.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" A familiar voice from long ago asked her.

Hikari looked up into the man's eyes.

"Ken!" She gasped. 

A surprised look crossed Ken's face; he squinted at her slightly.

"Hikari?" 

She nodded. A grin passed his face. Ken swept her up in a tight embrace.

He held on to her a bit to long and blushed for the first time in years. 

"It seems like forever since I saw you last, Ken." Hikari smiled at him.

"I missed you, Kari'" Ken grinned, using her childhood nickname.

"Same here, _Kenny_." 

During their days in the digital world, Ken and Hikari had become great friends. But everyone had split up after they had finally restored peace to the digital world. They hadn't seen each other in years.

"What were you running from in such a hurry?" Ken asked her once they were walking together in a nearby park.

"Love."

Ken looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Love?" he asked her.

"Yeah. My boyfriend, Troy just broke up with me. We were together for three years." Hikari said softly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Ken winced. He hated seeing her like this. She must have really loved that guy to be this upset. 

"Hikari…" he started, but was cut off by Hikari flinging herself into his arms. 

"Don't worry, Hikari, it will get better, I promise." 

"I hope so." She replied, choking back tears. Hikari felt so silly crying over a boyfriend. 

"How about we go get a coffee and catch up?" Ken asked her.

A smile slowly formed on Hikari's face.

"That would be great." She replied.

Ken slipped his arm around her and they walked off to a nearby coffee shop.

~* A Few Hours Later *~

It was nearing dusk by the time Ken and Hikari emerged from the little coffee shop. 

"Wow, I didn't notice even notice that it was getting dark outside!" Hikari exclaimed as they walked down the street towards Hikari's apartment building.

"Neither did I." Ken added.

They reached Hikari's building in no time. Ken walked her right up to her apartment door.

They stood there in front of her door in silence; both of them caught up in their thoughts.

__

It's so great to see Ken again, Hikari thought. _I wish we could be together forever._

__

Wait a minute? Did I just wish we could be together forever? Get it together Yagami. Ken is your FRIEND.

__

I can't believe how much I missed My Hikari, Ken thought. _But now, seeing her is wonderful. _

Hikari turned to Ken. "It was great seeing you today."

"Likewise, Hikari." 

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit too long and turned away blushing slightly.

"Well, I should get going, It is pretty late." Ken said hesitantly.

"Right."

"So, I'll, uh, call you tomorrow?" Ken asked.

"Okay."

Hikari smiled at Ken, her brown eyes sparkling. 

Ken smiled back at her, and without thinking, leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hikari looked up at him, unsure.

"K-ken?" she asked uncertainly.

Ken looked at his feet.

"I apologize, Hikari.." He turned to leave.

Hikari put her hand on his arm. He turned around. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, in a light hug.

"You know, I had a crush on you, Ken." She said looking into his eyes.

"You did?" He asked, a bewildered expression on his face.

__

Why is she telling me this? He thought.

"Yes. For a long time. Then it soon grew into I guess what you could call infatuation."

"Oh?" A slight blush crept up on Ken's cheeks.

"And then as the years went on, I think it turned into.." Hikari trailed off.

"Into what?" Ken asked in a barley audible voice.

"Love."

Ken leaned down slightly and rested his forehead against hers, so they were looking at each other cross-eyed.

A giggle escaped from Hikari's lips. 

"You look so beautiful when you laugh, Hikari." Ken complemented her.

"Kenny, flattery will get you everywhere." She said with a grin, then kissed him.

Ken glanced at his watch.

"Now, I really have to go, Kari. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Ken." 

He leaned down and kissed her once more before walking off down the hall to the elevators.

Hikari turned to open her door, when she heard Ken call her name.

"Hikari!" he called, from down that hall.

"What!" She called back, smiling.

"Happy birthday, Love."

The End.

Author's Notes: Ahhhh! That sucked.

Anyways, please R/R please be gentle when flaming ^_^


End file.
